Scarlet
by Krad Hikari vi Titania
Summary: Merah...   Rambut Matt..  Darah Matt..  Bloody Rose..  Warna kesukaan Mello


**Scarlet**

**Disclaimer: Death note punyanya TOTO**

Pagi yang cerah disebuah RSJ

Dua orang perawat nampak berjalan sambil sesekali bercanda. Beberapa kali mereka memasuki ruangan p

* * *

asien untuk mengecek pasien-pasien mereka.

Orang-orang gila itu hanya tertawa tidak jelas.

Tentu saja, mereka gila.

"Lho, Matt mana?" Tenya seorang perwat pada temannya.

"Ah, biasa. Paling lagi ditaman mawar kesukaanya."

Dua perawat itu menoleh bersamaan kearah jendela.

Disana, Nampak seorang pemuda bermabut merah sedang berjongkok didepan hamparan bunga mawar yang tengah bermekaran.

Dibibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman,

Sesekali bibirnya bergumam.

"Hai Mello, sudah pagi lho. Bangun dong. Eh hari ini mau disiram yang banyak? Iya deh."

Pemuda itu mengambil botol air mineral yang isinya tinggal setengah. Sisa ia minum tadi, disiramkannya isi botol itu pada hamparan mawar didepannya sampai habis. Ia tertawa gembira.

"Hehehe.. apa ?enak? iya dong. Aku khusus nyisain air ini buat kamu. Air ini kita bagi dua. Untuk kamu dan aku, sama seperti dulu.

Matt mencium satu-persatu kelopak mawar didepannya. Bunga-bunga itu ia perlakukan dengan sangat hati-hati. Lembut, bagai melayani seorang putrid.

Dua perawat itu menarik nafas.

"Hahhh… kasihan Matt, padahal ganteng, tapi stress. Katanya dia jadi seperti itu sejak temannya meninggal dunia.

"Memangnya seakrab itukah mereka?"

"Menurut gossip yang kudengar sih gitu.."

Perawat-perawat itu melanjutkan kembali tugas mereka dan membiarkan Matt dalam kesibukannya sendiri.

Matt menghentikan aktivitasnya tatkala ia melihat setangkai mawar yang sudah tua dan mengering. Tergeletak begitu saja diatas tanah.

Matt mengambil bunga itu dan memeluknya erat. Pandangan matanya kosong.

"Mello… kok kamu pergi sih? Padahal kamu udah janji kalo kita bakal temenan seumur hidup kan? Kamu jahat, Mello…"

Matt memejamkan matnaya. Angin semilir membangkitkan kembali kenangan yang masih tersimpan rapi dalam otaknya yang sudah tak pernah ia gunakan lagi.

Ingatan tentang orang itu.

Tentang seorang sahabat, yang takkan pernah kembali…

* * *

_2 tahun yang lalu…._

Matt duduk dibawah rimbunnya Sakura yang tengah berguguran.

Matanya sibuk memperhatikan PSP yang tengah ia mainkan.

Sesekali, ia melirik ke arah gerombolan murid SMP yang tengah bermain sepak bola dilapangan.

Mereka nampak gembira.

Matt menatap iri .

Ia juga ingin bermain bersama mereka.

Ia juga ingin beraada diantara mereka.

Ia ingin jadi seperti mereka.

Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam.

Mana mungkin.

Ia terlalu pemalu bahkan hanya untuk menyapa mereka duluan.

Tiba-tiba, bola sepak menggelinding kearahnya dan berhenti tepat dikakinya.

Seorang pemuda menghampiri bola itu.

Pemuda dengan rambut pirang sebahu.

"Boleh aku minta bola itu? " Tanyanya.

Matt mengangguk kecil, diraihnya bola itu dan diserahkannya pada pemuda berambut madu itu.

"Terimakasih." Pemuda itu tersenyum.

Ia menatap Matt sejenak.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Mail Jeevas. Panggil saja aku Matt." Ucap Matt pelan.

"Matt? Kenapa kau tidak brgabung saja dengan kami? Kami kekurangan orang."

"Eh, tapi.."

Belum sempat Maat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda itu sudah menarik tangannya duluan.

Menyeretnya ke tengah lapangan.

"Hoi, Mells. Siapa yang kau bawa?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat agak kemerahan.

Semua orang menatap Matt penasaran. Siapa lagi yang dibawa ketua berandalan mereka ini?

Matt malu setengah mati. Ia mundur selangkah tepat saat Mello memegang pundaknya.

"Dia temanku. Namanya Matt, dia akan ikut timku. Mengerti?" Kata pemuda yang dipanggil 'Mells' tadi.

"Baiklah." Semua orang kembali ke posisi masing-masing.

Matt berjalan gugup.

Pemuda itu menepuk bahunya.

"Tidak apa kok." Katanya sambil menyeringai.

Entah mengapa, Matt merasa tenang.

Pemuda itu berlari mendahului Matt. Menyusul teman-temannya yang tengah berebut bola.

Matt menatap punggung pemuda itu.

"Tunggu, si…siapa namamu?" Tanyanya gagap.

Pemuda itu menoleh.

"Mihael Keehl. Panggil saja aku Mello."

Sejak saat itu, mereka menjadi akrab. Mereka bahkan masuk ke SMU yang sama. Mello selalu mendorong Matt tatkala ia merasa down atau tegang. Sebaliknya, Matt dengan senang hati membantu Mello saat ulangan. Dengan kata lain, memberi jawaban secara cuma-cuma.

"Hei, Mello. Jangan makan coklat melulu dong! Bantuin aku!" Kata Matt pada Mello yang tengah asyik mengunyah coklat batangannya. Mello menelan coklat itu dan tertawa.

"Iya deh, sini biar aku yang pindahin pot-pot itu. Kamu cabut rumput aja sana." Perintahnya.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah membersihkan kebun sekolah, hukuman karena hari sebelumnya mereka membolos. Matt merenggangkan tubuhnya. Mencabut rumput selama 2 jam penuh membuat tubuhnya pegal-pegal.

"Hei, Matt. Kamu suka bunga apa?" tanya Mello tiba-tiba

"Bunga? Ga tau… aku ga terlalu suka bunga. Memangnya kamu suka?"

"Nggak terlalu. Aku lebih suka coklat daripada bunga."

"Terus kenapa kamu nanya?" Kata Matt jengkel.

"Iseng aja." Kata Mello sambil memetik daun-daun kering.

"Tahu gak, Matt. Setiap bunga itu punya arti lho."

"Aku ga peduli sama yang begituan."

Mello hanya tersenyum kecil.

Matt mengira ia tersinggung. Cepat-cepat ia menyambungnya kalimatnya tadi.

"Memangnya kamu mau ngasih bunga ke siapa?"

"Ke kamu."

Matt tersentak. Wajahnya memerah.

"A..apa-apaan sih! "

"Hehe bercanda kok. Ngapain pake kaget gitu sih?"

Mello melanjutkan.

"Sekarang aku tanya. Pilih salah satu bunga disini. Mana yang paling kamu suka?"

Matt memandang hamparan bunga dihadapannya. Diambilnya setangkai Chocolate Cosmos yang telah mekar.

"Ini?"

"Chocolate Cosmos? Kenapa?" Tanya Mello padanya.

"Kamu nyuruh aku nyari bunga ya udah aku ambil yang ini." Katanya kesal.

Mello tertawa.

"Kalo aku sih…" Tangannya meraba-raba rumpun mawar disekitarnya. Ada yang merah, putih, ungu, orange, pink dan lain-lain.

"Yang ini." Mello memetik setangkai mawar yang berwarna merah.

Matt mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kenapa mawar merah?"

"Soalnya warnanya merah. Aku suka."

Maat memalingkan wajahnya. Ia benci warna merah. Warna yang sama dengan warna rambutnya. Dan ia benci warna rambutnya. Warna yang terlalu mencolok!

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Matt, Mello bertanya.

"Kenapa? Kamu ga suka ya?"

Matt terdiam. Perlahan bibirnya terbuka.

"Aku ga suka. Soalnya rambutku juga merah. Jelek tau."

Mello memandang Matt tidak mengerti. Ditariknya rambut merah Matt.

"Adudududuhh.. Sakit Mello! Kamu ngapain sih!" Ringis Matt.

"Apanya yang jelek? Rambutmu bagus kok. Aku suka rambutmu. Apa aku juga cat rambutku biar jadi merah ya?" Kata Mello sambil melepas cengkramannya.

Matt tertegun.

Baru kali ini ada yang memuji rambut merahnya. Rambut merah yang sangat dibencinya.

Mello tersenyum. Diselipkannya mawar yang dipetiknya tadi, diatas telinga Matt.

Wajah Matt memerah.

"Hahahaha..Kamu jadi kayak perempuan Matt!"

"Waaa! Apan nih!" Kata Matt sambil berusaha melepas bunga itu dari rambutnya, tapi duri-duri mawar itu malah tersangkut dirambutnya.

"Hahahaha.. Biarin aja Matt, kamu cantik!"

"Nggak!" Matt membalas dan melemparkan daun-daun kering yang dipetik Mello tadi ke rambut Mello yang sewarna madu.

"Eh, berani ya!"

Mereka saling melempar daun kering dan rumput. Membuat pekerjaan mereka berantakan lagi.

Saat lelah, mereka berbaring diaas rumput yang lembut.

"Hei, Mello."

"Engg?"

"Kamu janji, ya. Kamu bakal jadi temenku seumur hidup." Kata Matt pelan.

Mello hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Iya iya.."

"Aku serius, bakachoco!"

"Aku juga serius, kok." Mello bangkit dan menatap Matt.

"Mau bukti?" Katanya lagi.

"Bukti?"

"Sini tanganmu."

Mello meraih tangan Matt dan menusuk kelingking Matt dengan duri mawar yang enatah didapatnya darimana.

Matt meringis. Setetes darah mengalir dari luka kecil ditangannya.

Mello melakukan hal yang sama pada jarinya sendiri.

Dua jari itu saling bertemu. Membuat darah mereka melebur jadi satu. Menetes pelan diatas rumput –rumput kering. Meninggalkan titik-titik scarlet disana.

"Kita janji. Kalo kita bakal jadi teman selamanya." Kata Mello. Matt mengangguk.

"Hari itu, merah telah menjadi saksi janji mereka.

Janji dua orang sahabat yang berlaku selamanya….

* * *

Setahun telah berlalu sejak janji itu dibuat.

Persahabatan mereka makin erat.

Persahabatan yang begitu erat bak bunga dan kupu-kupu.

Saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Matt berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolahnya. Hari sudah sore. Langit nampak mendung.

Ia berbelok kearah kelas 10A. kelasnya dan Mello.

"Tumben.." Pikirnya.

Biasanya, Mello akan menunggunya sampai ia selesai ektrakulikuler.

"Kemana Mello?"

Ia menatap ke bawah.

Dilihatnya Mello bersama Linda, gadis yang selama ini ditaksir Matt.

Matt mulai merasakan perasaannya tidak enak.

"Apa yang dilakukan Mello dengan Linda?"

Matt berlari turun kebawah.

Makin lama makin jelas. Mello nampak tengah berbicara serius dengan Linda.

Ia segera menghampiri mereka.

Tiba-tiba Linda mencium Mello tepat dibibirnya.

Matt tersentak. Langkahnya berhenti tepat dibelakang Mello.

Mello menoleh kearahnya. Ia nampak terkejut.

"Ma..Matt.."

"Kamu.." Matt menunduk.

"Denger Matt, ini..ga kaya yang kamu pikir…"

"AKU BENCI KAMU MELLO!"

Matt berlari ke luar sekolah.

Mello mengejarnya. Ia meninggalkan Linda yang terbengong-bengong tak mengerti.

"Matttt! Denger dulu! Tadi aku mau nolak Lindaa! Tapi tiba-tiba dia ngg..nyium aku! Ini gak sengaja Matt!"

Matt tidak peduli. Ia terus berlari.

_Mello jahat!_

_Aku benci Mello!_

Tanpa ia sadari ia telah menerobos jalan raya.

Dan sebuah truk besar telah menanti….

"MATTTTT!"

Matt merasa tubuhnya terpental dan jatuh keatas aspal yang keras.

Saat ia yakin ia sudah mati,

Ia menyadari sesuatu.

Seseorang tengah memeluknya.

Seseorang melindunginya.

Mello.

Matt berusaha bangkit. Dilihatnya tubuh Mello berlumuran darah. Kakinya tertekuk kearah yang tak seharusnya. Sementara tangannya nampak remuk.

"Me.. Mello.. kamu nggak apa-apa kan..?" Diguncangnya tubuh Mello.

Perlahan mata Mello terbuka.

Ia meringis.

"Kita.. masih berteman kan, Matt?" ujarnya tersendat-sendat. Nafasnya tidak teratur.

"I..iya.. maafin aku Mells.,.. tadi aku.." Matt nampak gugup. Wajah Mello nampak sengsara. Ditambah lagi darah terus mengucur dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya.

"Ga apa-apa.. Aku.. Ohok!" Mello memuntahkan darah segar.

"Me..Mello!"

"… Matt.. .. Bye…."

Mello terdiam. Matanya terlihat kabur.

"Me..Mello.. Mello bangun Mello.. Mello…."

Mello terdiam.

"Mello.."

Mello tak bergerak.

"Mello…"

Ia sudah mati.

"MELLOOOOOO!" Matt menangis keras. Dipeluknya tubuh yang sudah kosong itu. Airmatanya bercampur dengan darah Mello.

Hujan turun.

Perlahan makin deras.

"MELLOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_Sejak hari itu, Matt tidak mau makan._

_Ia hanya terbengong – bengong dihalaman rumahnya sambil menatap bunga-bunga mawar merah disana. Kadang ia tertawa sendiri, kadang menangis. Bibir pucatnya selalu bergumam "Ini salahku, ini salahku, ini salahku."_

_Sampai akhirnya ia harus berada ditempat ini._

_Tempat bagi orang-orang yang terbuang._

_Tanpa siapa-siapa._

_Tempat orang-orang yang kehilangan harapan._

_Dan akhirnya terganggu jiwanya._

_Sama seperti dia.

* * *

_

Matt menaruh bunga layu itu ditanah.

Digalinya sebuah lubang untuk bunga itu. Saat itulah ia melihat sesuatu yang berkilau.

Ia menggali semakin cepat. Benda itu semakin terlihat.

Matt mengambil benda itu.

Benda dengan ujung yang runcing dan sedikit berkarat.

Jarum suntik.

Matt memperhatikan jarum suntik itu.

Didekatkannya ujung tajamnya dengan jari nya sendiri.

"Tes.."

Jarinya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

Darah yang berwarna merah.

Warna kesukaan Mello.

Matt tersenyum.

Ia menggulung lengan bajunya.

Dipegangnya alat suntik itu erat.

Perlahan, ia mengukir sesuatu diatas kulitnya sendiri.

"Mello"

Ia tertawa senang melihat kini tangannya penuh dengan warna kesukaan Mello.

Ia mengukir lagi ditempat lain.

Diseluruh tubuhnya.

Berulang-ulang….

"KYAAAAA!DOKTERRRRRR!" Seorang perawat berteriak histeris.

"Ada ap.. Ya ampun!"

Mereka melihat serorang pemuda berambut merah, tergeletak berlumuran darah dihamparan bunga mawar yang tengah bermekaran.

Dibibir pemuda itu tersungging sebuah senyuman.

Bunga-bunga itu merunduk kearahnya.

Seakan melindunginya.

Sebuah lukisan nyata telah tercipta.

Lukisan indah yang penuh dengan warna merah.

Rambut Matt.

Darah Matt.

Bloody Rose…

Warna kesukaan Mello…

END

* * *

Monggo..

saya author baru di fandom Death note..

So review please? (bahasanya langsung berubah XDD)


End file.
